God's Cry
by Cyberchao X
Summary: When Konoka gets engaged, Setsuna finds consolation from an unexpected source...SetsunaKonoka, SetsunaTsukuyomi. Secondary pairings so far: AsunaNegi, Love Hina MotokoSu.
1. Chapter 1

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

Disclaimer: I do not own _Mahou Sensei Negima_ or any of its characters. :(

CC: Another one-shot? X, what about "A Different Shape"?

CCX: Well…the moment kind of passed…

CC: (sighs) You lost interest in another multi, didn't you? You're hopeless…

CCX: Well, that's why all of this is going to go up together. More or less, anyway…

CC: (reads it over) Interesting pairing. Isn't KonoSetsu your favorite _Negima_ pairing?

CCX: Yeah, but this just looked like such an inviting idea for a fanfic. Hopefully our lovebirds won't mind.

Setsuna: Wait, I'm going to be with someone other than Konoka-chan? What are you—

* * *

Chapter 1

"You're getting married? That's great news!" Negi said enthusiastically.

"Wow, Konoka, I'm really happy for you," Asuna said a bit more hesitantly, "but…well, Setsuna-san…" Konoka and Negi both looked at her quizzically.

"What about me?" the swordswoman said, walking into the apartment she shared with her best friend and secret love. She'd yet to get up the courage to tell Konoka how she felt.

Konoka showed her the ring. "Wha…oh, wow…Konoka-chan, I…I'm really happy for you. If you'll excuse me…" She went to the bedroom. _"Should've known…she's been getting closer to him all the time…oh, why couldn't I have just told her!"_

"Uh…what was that all about?" Negi asked. Though not the innocent boy he was when he'd first come to Japan, he was one of the few people that hadn't seen the signs of Setsuna's true feelings for Konoka. Unfortunately, Konoka was also one of those people.

"You honestly haven't noticed?" Asuna asked.

"Noticed what, Asuna?" Konoka replied.

"You're such a ditz, Konoka. Setsuna-san loves you."

"And I love her," Konoka replied with a smile. Asuna just stared at her. "Oh. Oh…you mean…" The smile faded. "But we…oh, that explains why she was so nervous about making the Pactio…ooh. Maybe I should go check on her…"

"You don't think she'd do something rash, do you?" Negi asked.

"Nah, Setsuna-san's pretty level-headed. I don't think there's any danger…yet." They followed Konoka. "No self-inflicted wounds?"

"I sure hope not," Konoka replied, staring at an open window. "Guess she just wanted to get away."

* * *

Setsuna quaffed the first cup of sake and ordered another. She was vaguely aware of an unexpectedly childish voice ordering "the usual". _"I know that voice…"_

"Something bothering you?" the newcomer asked. "Perhaps you'd like a little duel to take your mind off of it…sempai?"

* * *

CCX: Yeah, forget "all up at once"; I'm putting each chapter up as I finish it. Of course, I'm going to write it all pretty much non-stop, so that'll only be a lag of maybe a couple of hours between chapters, if even. Notes: Obviously, this takes place a number of years after the events of the manga (and presumably the anime, which I've never seen.) Exactly how far afterwards is open for interpretation, because I'm kind of lazy. Honorifics are always the toughest part. I decided to make the decision that by this point, Setsuna has finally given in and started calling Konoka "Konoka-chan" instead of "ojôsama" as per Konoka's wishes. It won't be the only time that I decide to increase the level of familiarity between two people. I wanted to be absolutely sure of my facts when having Konoka and Asuna speak to one another without honorifics—as I thought, they've had that level of familiarity since the very beginning of the manga. As for the lack of a possessive on the word "bedroom", remember that since Konoka is, in this story, oblivious to Setsuna's feelings, she wouldn't have seen anything odd about getting a one-bedroom apartment. No, they don't sleep in the same bed. So, please read and review, and…help me figure out how to rate this damn thing.


	2. Chapter 2

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: Damn, this site needs more options for "characters" in their sorting of _Mahou Sensei Negima_ fanfiction. There are a grand total of 13 choices, and some of the inclusions are of a lower profile than the exclusions. (Seriously, no Kotaro?) But enough about that, let's get to the disclaimer.

Konoka: Secchan's going to be alright, isn't she?

CCX: That depends on your definition of "alright".

Disclaimer: Take previous disclaimer and copy it to here. "I do not own _Mahou Sensei Negima_ or any of its characters. :(" There, that was easy.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Great. Just who I needed to see right now," Setsuna said drolly.

"Is that a no?"

"What are you doing here, Tsukuyomi?"

"…I'm a regular customer here, Setsuna-sempai." Setsuna sweatdropped. "I'm glad to see you again."

Setsuna sighed. "Not exactly what I meant…"

"I'm not under contract right now, if that's what you're asking." Since the only two times that they'd previously met had both involved an encounter with Fate Averruncus, Setsuna had forgotten that the childish-looking swordswoman was just a mercenary.

"So you're challenging me just on principle now?"

Tsukuyomi nodded. "Just want to have a bit of fun."

Setsuna looked unconvinced. "Well…I suppose it _would_ be a good way to get my mind off of—things. Okay."

* * *

CCX: Again, I double-checked before going forward. I was surprised to find that Setsuna doesn't use an honorific with Tsukuyomi. My best guess is that it's as a sign of _dis_respect. Wait…shit, now I'm stuck writing a sword fighting scene. Action is so hard to novelize! Ah, but then again…I think I _did_ plan this out while I was mapping it all out last night. (So many of my ideas come to me after I turn out the lights for the night…)

* * *

Locked in an intense battle, Tsukuyomi again began probing. "So, what brought you to that bar, anyway?" Setsuna didn't respond. "Maybe it had something to do with Konoka-sama?" Setsuna shook off the question with a called attack, but Tsukuyomi knew she'd hit a nerve. "What happened? Did she dump you? Does she have someone else in her life? Is she…getting married?"

Setsuna went pale. "What do you want?"

"You, Setsuna-sempai," she said, leaning in close, "only you." Setsuna turned red as Tsukuyomi kissed her on the lips. Then the younger girl stabbed her in the abdominal region. "Looks like I win, sempai."

"Th-that was a dirty trick, Tsukuyomi!"

"Yeah, but it was worth it to see the look on your face." She licked the wound she'd created. "Ohhh…you taste so good, Setsuna-sempai. …Oh? But I'd best not leave it open for _too_ long." She took out some sort of balm. "Not as good as your beloved ojôsama's healing magic, but it'll do in a pinch." She bandaged it up after applying the healing balm. (Yes, it's magical.)

"Tsukuyomi-san…"

"Hmm?"

"You…you're not going to kill me?"

"I told you, this duel was just for fun. I'm not a cold-blooded killer…okay, well, maybe a _little_, but…"

Setsuna stood up, then staggered. "Guess that was a bit much. Here," Tsukuyomi helped brace the older swordswoman.

"Th-thanks…"

"You should rest. My place isn't far from here." Setsuna had a look of horror in her eyes. "What, are you afraid I'll stab you in your sleep? I have more honor than that. Besides…I enjoy playing with you too much to kill you."

"_She's absolutely insane. And yet, that kiss…"_

* * *

Konoka: You said she'd be alright!

CCX: I said that that was subjective. She's not dead, is she? And she's not dying, either.

Konoka: (pouts)

CCX: You're the one who's with a man, so don't get mad at me that she left.

Konoka: Only because of your story! Secchan…come back…


	3. Chapter 3

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

Asuna: We've got our first review in!

CCX: Really? That was quick.

Asuna: (looks at it) Hold on, _that's_ the pairing for this story?

Negi: _What_'s the pairing for this story?

Asuna: (sweatdrops) Uh…don't you worry about that, Negi…

Disclaimer: As you probably already know, this is a fanfic and I don't own these characters, etc., etc.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Tsukuyomi-san?"

"Hm? Why the sudden formality? You never used to use an honorific for my name…"

"Consider it a sign of respect. I have to ask…just what is it about me? Your obsession with fighting me, I mean."

"You give me a good battle. It's hard to find someone who can provide that type of thrill."

"_Why do I get the feeling that's not the only type of 'thrill' she gets from this?"_ "Yeah, about that…You can be a bit, well, 'scary', in battle. I guess that's why I assumed the worst when I saw you in this area."

Tsukuyomi pouted. "You're not very nice. I _did_ treat your wounds, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you were the one that caused them."

She chuckled. "A half-demon is calling _me_ a monster. Am I really that crazy?"

Setsuna didn't reply. "Sempai?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"I should go."

"Setsuna-sempai!" Setsuna got up and started for the door, bending over after just a few steps. "You should rest. That cut I gave you was pretty serious."

"Why…why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden, Tsukuyomi-san?"

She blushed. "I…I envy you, really. Everything you said is true. I'm just a mercenary, who doesn't care about 'good' and 'evil', yet my insatiable blood lust has led to my being hired exclusively by 'dark' clientele. But you, Setsuna, you have the blood of demons within you, and yet you manage to walk the path of light. How do you do it?"

Setsuna had no answer for this, so instead she asked a question of her own. "Is all of that really true?"

"Well, most of it, anyway…I guess I shouldn't be surprised at being seen as evil, since I'm so…sadistic, I guess you'd call it." Setsuna nodded, agreeing completely with this characterization. "I don't really know if I necessarily _want_ to change, but…I don't want you to see me as a mortal enemy."

"Says the girl who stabbed me when I wasn't looking. How old are you, anyway? You still look like a little kid."

"Listen…I don't regret doing what I did. You win the battle by whatever means necessary." Setsuna noticed the way the presumably younger girl evaded her question. (Chalk it up to the author of the fanfiction not knowing and not being willing to make something up.) "But…I don't want you to hate me for it."

Setsuna just looked at her. _"She's tried to kill me on multiple occasions, and is all but admitting to the fact that she's a psycho…so why do I feel like forgiving her? No, no, I've seen this trick before. Fake tears only lead to a brutal end. Heck, I'm only here because I fell for it once already."_ "So it's really all just a job to you?"

"An extremely pleasurable job, but yes. I always pulled back when I was told to, didn't I? Never enjoyed it, but…"

"That's true…" Setsuna sighed. "Come here, Tsukuyomi-san." Tsukuyomi bristled at the continued use of the honorific, but did so. She was surprised when Setsuna slapped her across the face, _hard_. "That was for playing such a dirty trick on me." Then she surprised Tsukuyomi even more by kissing the spot that she'd hit. "And that's for healing me up afterwards." She moved her lips across the cheek until they rested on Tsukuyomi's, applying the kiss. "And _that_ is for kissing me." Tsukuyomi was too stunned to reply. "Consider that a freebie. If you're really serious about wanting to 'walk the path of light', there may be more of those in your future."

"Uh…yeah…I guess I'll just be sleeping on the couch tonight, then…" she said, somewhat flustered by the fact that Setsuna had returned her earlier kiss. "Sweet dreams, Setsuna…sempai," she quickly added, realizing that she still had a long way to go to earn the dark-haired girl's trust.

* * *

CCX: Yes, the earlier honorific failure was intentional. The "fake tears only lead to a brutal end" line, of course, is a reference to the video game _No More Heroes_, an interesting bit of genre-savvy on Setsuna's part.

CC: Considering the fact that the manga is set in 2003 and _No More Heroes_ came out earlier this year, this also imposes a minimum of five years on how much afterwards this piece is set, although I figured as much anyway.

Setsuna: (blushing) I don't like where this story is going…

CCX: Call it an AU if you want, then. I totally agree that Konoka's the one you really belong with, but variety is the spice of life, ne?

Negi: Setsuna-san, Asuna won't tell me what the pairing for this story is. Could you please tell me?

(Setsuna has a panicked look on her face)

CCX: Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

CC: Wow, you've really gotten good at interacting with the story's characters in the before and after. How come you don't do this more often?

Angel: This is _X_ we're talking about here. To do so more often would imply that, you know, he actually _writes_ fanfiction on a regular basis.

CCX: I don't remember inviting you to this fic, Angel. (another OC—has already briefly appeared in _Dream_. Figured I should mention that because it's a common enough name.)

Angel: So what's your point?

Negi: Could one of _you_ tell me why Asuna won't let me know what the pairing for this fanfic is?

(Negi is hit on the head with Asuna's harisen.)

Asuna: Sorry about that…I'll get him out of your way.

All three: o.O

Disclaimer: CC, CCX, and Angel are the only ones here that I own. All other characters belong to Ken Akamatsu.

Note: If a string of text is italicized without quotation marks, it's telepathic communication rather than just thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 4

_Negi-kun!_

Negi awoke with a start. _Konoka-chan? Ohhhh, my head hurts._ (I'll remind you again: I have executive decision over all honorifics!)

_Setsuna's still not home! I'm getting worried…_

_I'll see what I can do._ He got dressed and prepared to fly off. "Huh?" A groggy voice asked. "Negi, where you going?"

"Asuna…Konoka-chan just contacted me through the Pactio card. Setsuna-san hasn't returned yet, and she's getting worried about her."

"Just leave it be, Negi," Asuna said, but Negi left anyway. "Idiot."

* * *

"Okay, I'm here. Shall I use the Pactio card?" Konoka nodded. _Setsuna-san?_

The swordswoman shot up in the bed, stifling a yelp. _Negi-san?_

_Good, you're okay. Where are you?_

_I…I just had to get out for a bit. It got late before I realized it, so I'll be returning in the morning._

_Okay…_

"No! Bring her back now!" Konoka cried.

_Was that…wait, Negi-san!_

"Ah, Secchan, you're home!"

Setsuna blushed deeply. "Ojôsama…" She bowed. "I'm sorry if I caused you any concern." She cringed.

"Wha? Oh, Setsuna, you're hurt!"

"_Did she just…"_ "It's nothing… Don't concern yourself with it. It's healing…"

"I could heal it quicker. What happened?"

"Just got careless, I guess. Lost a duel. It wasn't a life or death struggle; I wouldn't have been treated so quickly if it were an enemy." Konoka continued to run her hands over the wound. "Ojôsama…?"

Konoka shook her head. "Don't be so formal with me. You, more than anyone, have earned that right. Oh, Setsuna…I'm so sorry…I didn't realize that you felt that way about me."

"…Asuna-san told you?"

"I feel like such an idiot for not seeing it myself. All those times I'd teased you and you blushed…you really weren't just embarrassed because I wasn't behaving as someone in my position 'should'. You were always…"

"Please, O—Konoka-chan, don't continue."

"B-but…if I'd known…things would've been different."

"I can go now?" Negi interrupted, and Konoka waved him away.

"Things…_would_ have been different?"

Konoka nodded. "You should've said something."

"It wasn't my place. You're a princess, and I'm just…a half-demon." She looked down. "And on top of that, we're two girls. What I felt couldn't…"

"That's not true!" Konoka interrupted, hitting Setsuna. "Setsuna, you have no right to decide what I _should_ feel. I…I always wanted…I teased you _because_ I liked you. I still do. I'll cancel the marriage now, Setsuna; just say the word!"

"O-okay."

"No, you have to say it. Tell me to call it off. Tell me what to do instead."

"I…I can't…"

"Say it. _Please_."

"Ko-Konoka-chan…" She steeled her resolve. "Konoka, call off your marriage. Spend your life with _me_. Forever." She turned red. "Uh, that is, if that's what you want…I have no right to tell you to do anything, ojôsama…"

"Yes, you do. You have the right to tell me that. And…I will. Of course I will. But please…don't call me 'ojôsama'!"

Still unable to make eye contact with her love, she mumbled. "As you wish, ojô…I mean, Konoka-chan."

Konoka sighed. "Well, it's a start. I liked it better when you left the honorific off altogether."

"Yeah, I thought that was what you wanted to hear, so I managed to choke it out, but…don't expect it to happen often, not yet anyway."

* * *

CC: So much for "all at once". What happened? You're spineless, X!

CCX: The problem with coming up with ideas late at night is that things that sound good then—like that "If you're really serious about wanting to 'walk the path of light', there may be more of those in your future" line—sound constricting during the day. It puts me into a corner, because it's pretty much a commitment to make this a long one (or an attempt at one, anyway), and not only did I not have much in the way of how to make this "redemption" thing interesting, continuing down that path would likely eventually lead to the need to make an actual character for the role of Konoka's fiancé, something I _specifically_ wanted to avoid. Also, yes, I can't bear to split Konoka and Setsuna up for long. This way, I get everything—Konoka and Setsuna are together, and we have a ready-made conflict with a jealous lovestruck psychopath.

Konoka: Jealous lovestruck psychopath? Secchan, protect me!

Setsuna: Er, yeah, I was supposed to tell you about that in the body of the story. I'm probably going to be needing your healing quite often throughout this story.

Negi: So the reason no one would tell me what the pairing was that the author himself didn't know it?

Asuna: Apparently so. Took me by surprise.

CCX: Until next time!

CC: What CCX forgot to mention in the ending notes: Yes, Asuna and Negi are living together. No, they do not share a bedroom, much less a bed. Asuna just heard Negi moving around and woke up to see what he was up to. Thought that ought to be clarified.


	5. Chapter 5

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

CCX: Great. We got our next review in, and it's in _support_ of the Setsuna/Tsukuyomi pairing. Now what do we do?

CC: Leave the door open for that pairing to come through?

CCX: Nah, we have to commit to something, and I think that having Konoka and Setsuna together and Tsukuyomi the yandere makes for a strong concept that we can work with. You know what happens when you try to please everyone, right?

CC: …_Breaking Dawn_?

CCX: Exactly.

Tsukuyomi: (flames in eyes) I must not have heard you correctly. Did you say I _don't_ get my cute little sempai?

(Sounds of struggle. Screen shakes, goes snowy, then ends up in one of those color test things.)

Mini-Setsuna: (holds up a sign that says "The author is experiencing some technical difficulties. Please hold on while we get this fixed."

Mini-Konoka: (holds up another sign that says "We do not belong to the author, nor do any of the other characters in this story", followed by another that says "Nor does the book that the author avatars referenced a few paragraphs ago."

* * *

Chapter 5

Setsuna awoke, feeling the warmth of another body. _"'Couch', indeed…knew I couldn't trust…"_ She saw where she was and turned around. _"That's right…I'm not there. Konoka had Negi-san bring me home…"_ She tried to gently remove herself from Konoka's grasp, but she only grabbed Setsuna tighter, and the swordswoman winced at the pressure that was being put on her wound. "D-don't leave, Secchan…" Konoka mumbled, still asleep.

Setsuna turned towards the sleeping girl and stroked her head. "It's okay, Kono-chan…I'm not going anywhere," she whispered. Konoka smiled and moved closer to Setsuna, kissing her right on the lips. Setsuna turned beet-red, enjoyed it for a moment, then moved away. "Uh, Konoka-chan? Are you…really asleep, or are you just pretending?"

"Mgh…neither. Both. I don't know…"

Setsuna giggled. "Konoka…"

Konoka giggled back. "Okay, _now_ I'm awake. I couldn't miss seeing you smile and laugh like this."

Setsuna blushed. "Konoka-chan…Were you really asleep?"

"At first. I started to wake up when I first felt you trying to get up."

"So in other words, no. You don't 'start to' wake up, Konoka-chan; you just do it."

"Hehehe…you know me too well, Secchan."

"I don't get it. How can you just drop everything for me like that?"

"Silly! It's because I _love_ you."

Setsuna sweatdropped. "And how long have _you_ know this? Because you could've just as easily told _me_, instead of waiting until I couldn't bear it anymore. Would've saved me a lot of angst. And pain…"

"What happened after you left?"

"I went out for a drink. You know, drown my sorrows? Ran into an old foe. Do you remember Tsukuyomi?"

"Uh…oh, right, the girl that worked for that monkey lady."

"Yeah, and…right, you were with Rakan-san when I fought her the second time. She challenged me to a duel. Said it would be a good way to get my mind off of my troubles. Of course, she just wanted someone to fight."

"She likes to fight?"

"'Likes' is an understatement. She's, well, a bit nuts. Very creepy, and yet…not evil. Just a mercenary…a mercenary who claims to want to rehabilitate her reputation as one that should only be hired by those who are wicked."

"Why would she have that sort of reputation?"

"Did I _mention_ how crazy she gets when it comes to her work? 'Blood lust' might be an apt description. Perhaps literally, seeing as how she didn't patch me up until after she'd sucked on the open wound for awhile."

"That's sick," Konoka looked disgusted. "But you said she claims to want to become a good person?"

"Yeah…I don't really trust her, or her motives…"

"Motives?"

"In the interest of full disclosure, she was able to land such a grave wound because she distracted me…by kissing me."

"Kissing! Then she was your…"

"No, you dope; don't you remember our Pactio cards? _Negi_ was my first kiss, obviously. That was probably true for most of our class, actually…"

"Right…how silly of me. But…you felt something."

"It just took me by surprise. She had said some things in our last battle, that sort of suggested some sort of lust, but I just thought she was using innuendo as a metaphor for our battle…"

"And then she fixed you up. Were you…were you with her, when we brought you back here?"

"I was going to leave in the morning. It was just until I started to feel better."

"You don't have any feelings for her?"

"Pity, maybe. But no romantic feelings, if that's what you're asking. And yet…before I found out that you felt the same way about me as I did about you…back when I thought I'd have to find a way to go on without you…I returned the kiss, and told her that if she was serious about what she said about wanting to change, there might be more of them to follow. I thought it would make a good motivation for her to change. But I can't follow through on that now…"

"And what's she like?"

"You're really jealous, aren't you? I told you, she's absolutely nuts. The exact opposite of sweet, loving Konoka. Not to mention the fact that she still looks like a child, even though I'm pretty sure she isn't. That makes her even creepier."

"Never thought I'd hear _you_ call anyone creepy, Setsuna."

"Well, obviously _I'm_ not afraid…but yeah, she does make me a bit uneasy. Probably because I know that her twisted mind holds a deep desire for me."

Konoka smiled. "Then she can't be _completely_ crazy."

"Kono-chan…"

Konoka kissed her. "Well, you were honest with me. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't just a matter of full disclosure. Consider it forewarning. If I know the way her mind works, she's not going to give up on me just because I'm with you now."

"She knew the way you felt about me, too?"

Setsuna sighed. "_Everyone _knew how I felt, pretty much, except you and Negi. And even he must've guessed it. He's not a little boy anymore."

"Still enough of a boy for Iincho to turn the tables on Asuna." (CCX: It's best not to ask why Ayaka is still known as "Iincho", or Class Rep, when they've all graduated. It just sort of _is_, you know?)

"Well, yeah, there's that…"

* * *

Tsukuyomi yawned as she got off the couch. "Feeling better today, sempai?" she asked. "Sempai?" She went back into the bedroom. "Ooh…HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

* * *

(continued sounds of scuffling)

Asuna: Is he going to be alright?

CC: He should be. Uh…hold on…have you remained in touch with your old classmates? Namely, Hakase-san? We may need her expertise.

Asuna: No…but I know someone who probably would have. Not really someone I want to talk to, though.

Negi: It's fine, Asuna; I'll talk to Eva-sama.

Asuna: (sweatdrops) Well, at least he's stopped referring to her as "Master"…

CC: Right, so we'll be able to repair X when this is all over?

Setsuna: I should think so.

Negi: I still want to know why I had such a headache… (Yes, Asuna's hitting him on the head with her harisen in the behind-the-scenes theater affected him in-story last chapter.)

CC: Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

Hakase: Is this the robot that needs fixing?

CC: No, I'm not a robot, I'm a cyborg. X is the one that needs fixing. (points to CCX in a crumpled heap)

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters.

Hakase: There, that wasn't so hard.

CC: You're done already?

CCX: Necessary. This is Chapter 6, remember? As in our personal Kryptonite? Anyway, I'm pleased with the turnout thus far, although the lack of reviews is disturbing considering how high the Reader Traffic is.

CC: You're starting to like the attention, huh?

CCX: Yeah, this one has attracted more attention than most. Good thing I'll be sticking it out, then, no matter how hard it gets.

CC: You know, you _could_ prolong it by delaying updates…

CCX: No, that's not my style. I've got to get it up as soon as it's ready, and I've got to keep going or else I'll lose interest.

CC: You don't get new chapters of _Dream_ up as they're written.

CCX: That's different. There are too many chapters of _Dream_ to put them all up at once.

CC: Don't you have another _Negima_ fanfic here? If you're really worried about losing interest, maybe you should work on that.

CCX: That's just a stub for when it really gets started. Remember, that's also a _Dream_ fanfic, so I have to wait until _Dream_ is finished. And has reviews. So, yeah, that's one fanfiction that I _will_ hold readers hostage for reviews on, except to get it started, it's _Dream_ that they'll have to review. So…what do we do now?

Konoka: Write more lovey-dovey stuff for me and Secchan?

* * *

Chapter 6

"_How can she just go back there after what Konoka did to her? How can she bear to even _look_ at her knowing that she can't have her?" _Tsukuyomi set off.

* * *

Later…

"Ah, _there_ you are, sempai!" Setsuna turned in surprise. "You know, it's rude to just leave without saying anything. I take it you've returned 'home'."

"And if I have? Last I checked, I hadn't committed to staying in your home after I'd healed enough to move around on my own, Tsukuyomi-san."

Tsukuyomi drew her sword and carefully lifted up Setsuna's blouse. "Certainly happened pretty quickly. Too quickly for you to have done so yourself. That's Ojô-sama's work, isn't it?"

"…Yes, it is."

"You didn't just leave early this morning, did you?"

"She was worried about me."

"Why do you still care what she thinks?"

"How did you find me so quickly, anyway?" No response. "Tsukuyomi-san, have you been stalking me?"

"How can I resist you? Setsuna-sempai…you're so beautiful…"

"Yeah, I'm starting to think that your problems extend outside the battlefield. What you're doing is illegal. You know that, right?"

Tsukuyomi looked ashamed. "You still haven't told me why you care if Konoka-sama worries about you. She _was_ the one that drove you away in the first place."

"…So if you're that obsessed with impressing me, you obviously are serious about trying to change. Unfortunately, I have no idea how one would go about that."

"Really? I seem to remember that you were kind of dark and broody yourself when we first fought. The cheery Setsuna-sempai I see before me now only appeared the second time around."

"…"

"You don't agree that you have undergone such a change?"

"I'm trying to come to grips with the fact that you think you know me so well."

"Is it that I _think_ I know you, or is it that I _do_ know you?"

"If you _did_, you wouldn't have to ask why I would come as soon as Konoka asked me to. I made a vow to protect her, and that is a contract that _has_ no ending."

Tsukuyomi bristled. "But it's not about a contract, is it, sempai? You still love her… You must know that that can't continue once she's married, right? Would her husband really feel comfortable with such a presence in his household? _Would she?_"

"She didn't know!"

"Didn't…no…you didn't…"

"Not me, no. But she found out."

"And she forgave you."

Setsuna was nervous to respond truthfully, but couldn't bring herself to lie, so she said simply, "Konoka-chan has an infinite capacity for kindness."

"You'll have to get used to calling her by her title again once she's married. It doesn't reflect well for a noble to be on such familiar terms with the help."

"You and I think a lot alike, Tsukuyomi-san. I've tried to tell her that many times, but she insists that I speak to her as a friend rather than as a superior. Such a stubborn girl…and so good at getting what she wants."

Tsukuyomi considered the tone of Setsuna's voice. "Oh? Are you suggesting that she wants _you?_"

"I think it's been well established that Konoka-chan wants me around. Shouldn't the very fact that we share an apartment be evidence of that?"

"…Good point. I suppose…I was assuming the worst, that once she found out how you felt, she told you that she'd felt the same way all along and simply didn't know how to tell you, or was afraid of rejection."

"And if that _was_ the case?"

"Well, then, you'd have quite a bit of 'protecting' in your future. Until one of us three is no more."

"Tsukuyomi-san," Setsuna said sternly.

"Yes, Setsuna-sempai?" Tsukuyomi replied sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That's not 'path of light'."

"I _will_ have you, Setsuna. Regardless of the price." Setsuna pulled away as Tsukuyomi tried to spring another kiss on her.

"If you want to win a person over, killing the object of their affections is generally not a good way to do it. I'd sooner commit _hara-kiri_ than be with anyone who so much as hurts Konoka."

"Then you'd better hope that I'm the first one to die…because apparently the alternative is all three of us. _Hypothetically_, of course."

"Of course."

* * *

CCX: So, we've managed to beat the dreaded Chapter 6 curse. Now, I think we need to better define our description…

Konoka: You didn't do what I told you to.

CCX: Without this conflict, it becomes fluff. I don't do fluff, aside from maybe the occasional lemon. This is twisted, but not lemon. Ergo, we need a plot.

Konoka: (pouts)

CCX: That won't work on me. I'm a robot.

Konoka: (continues to pout)

CC: I don't have your robotic resolve, X. Just appease the girl!

CCX: Setsuna was right, then. Is she really _that_ cute?

CC: Yes. I know that you know this too, X. You're a robot, not an automaton.

CCX: Yeah, whatever. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

CC: One a day now that we're past the initial burst?

CCX: Sounds like a reasonable goal. It appears that's all it really takes to stay in the public eye. Now, if we can actually _manage it…_

Konoka: That's why you need more of me and Secchan together.

CCX: It's still daytime. Eh…maybe you two can meet up for lunch or something.

Setsuna: I'd been meaning to ask about that. Isn't it unrealistic for me to not know what's going on with Konoka at all times?

CCX: You two are in the real world now, girls. It doesn't work like it does in the story.

Setsuna: But since we obviously never did make the _pactio_…

CCX: Something that will have to be remedied, and _soon._

Chamo: Does this mean I get to make an appearance?

CCX: But of course.

Disclaimer: Still don't own these characters, although I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Looks like I was right about Tsukuyomi-san becoming jealous," Setsuna said, "and her obsession is worse than I thought. We're going to have to get away for awhile."

"How come?"

"She said she's willing to kill anyone who gets in the way of her being with me. I told her that's not the type of thing she should be doing if she wants to reform, but, well, like I said, she's absolutely crazy. And she'll probably know that the 'hypothetical' situation is reality soon, because she seems to have been stalking me."

"Can't you just have her arrested for that?"

"Other than what she said to me earlier today, I haven't got any proof. And I'm not willing to wait around until there _is_ proof, if you catch my drift."

"So what, are you going to go back to staying with me all of the time?"

"It's the only thing I can do. Not that I mind, of course…" She blushed.

"Just like when we were kids. I'm really happy, Setsuna, even under the circumstances. As long as you're around, I'm not afraid."

"Th-thanks, Konoka…but I'm not worthy of such praise. You saw what she did to me last night."

"You weren't thinking straight. You have a purpose now, and I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"You know, we never _did_ get around to making that Pactio…"

"You think we've got enough time to go see Chamo-kun about that?"

"We have to at least try. If you're a little late back from lunch, you'll have to deal with getting yelled at by your boss. It's a minor sacrifice." Konoka nodded.

* * *

CCX: Huh. Getting past the dreaded Chapter 6 curse hasn't helped matters much, has it? Ah, well, my own fault for being so vague. Haven't quite figured out what Konoka does, although I'm sure Setsuna thinks that she should be doing something better.

CC: Or maybe not. Yes, we've pretty much said that they're working in the mundane world, but that doesn't mean that we can't relate it back to their magical abilities. If, as you were about to mention, Setsuna _is_ still a mercenary for dealing with supernatural forces in the mundane world, why can't we have Konoka work at, say, a hospital?

CCX: Brilliant idea, CC. And, yeah, I realize that this _isn't_ the day after the previous chapter went up, but so what? Close enough.

* * *

"What are you two doing here in the middle of the day?" Chamo asked. "Shouldn't you be out working, or whatever it is that you do now?"

"We, uh, we'd like to see about getting that Pactio taken care of…remember, we were interrupted when we tried to do it before…" Setsuna said, blushing again.

"_Still the same as ever, eh, Setsuna-nesan?"_ Chamo thought. "Interesting timing, don't you think, Konoka-nesan? Well, far be it for me to refuse a Pactio." He began setting up the circle.

"What do you mean, Chamo-kun? This is something that we should've done a long time ago. It just can't wait any longer now."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Impending danger," Setsuna said, "I can't afford to be unable to protect Konoka in her time of need. Besides, it's my fault we're in this mess…"

"It is not! Secchan, it's my fault you got into this predicament. I should've been more alert…Like you said, if I'd only said something…"

"Would it have made a difference? I pushed you away when I was younger because I didn't want us to get too close, because—"

"You were afraid to get hurt if I didn't return your feelings."

"No…because I was afraid you would. I've been an idiot all this time."

"Yes, you really have."

"Konoka!"

"What? Your old-fashioned ideals are very charming, but they're not really very practical in the modern world. Setsuna…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The circle's over here!" Chamo interrupted. Konoka giggled and led Setsuna into the magic circle. They kissed, and Chamo invoked the Pactio. "So, then, Konoka-nesan…I take it that the information I received last night is no longer valid?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, Negi-kun or Asuna probably would've mentioned something." She nodded. "No one is worth losing Secchan for. If I'd realized that I would be driving her away, I never would have…"

"Konoka?" Setsuna pulled her away, kissing her again. "We really need to get going."

"Ah, oh…right. Goodbye, Chamo-kun!"

"_I'm glad that they're finally together. But what did Setsuna-nesan mean, 'It's my fault we're in this mess'? What's going on?"_

CCX: One a day may be harder than I thought. Especially with my ability to focus, or lack thereof.

Chamo: Is it really my place to meddle here?

CCX: Yes, probably. Setsuna and Konoka will appear next chapter, of course, but they may not have as much of a role. There will be some more Negi/Asuna in the next chapter.

Chamo: Ah, so some more scenes at their apartment…cool, I could always use some more time. (leaves)

Konoka: He didn't even notice the way you separated Negi-kun's name from Asuna's, did he? So is there going to be more regarding their relationship in the next chapter?

CCX: I think so, yeah. Not much, of course, because you and Setsuna are the main focus, but some.

Setsuna: You know, just because you don't refer to us with honorifics in the narration of the story doesn't give you the right to do so when speaking to us. I don't care if you're _not_ Japanese!

CCX: -.-' Riiiiiight…


	8. Chapter 8

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

Keitaro: What are we doing here?

Naru: Not sure. The author said he needed a pair to represent _Love Hina_. But the two of _us_ aren't appearing anywhere in this story, so…

CC: X was afraid of what would happen if he invited the pair that _would_ be appearing to the "Behind-the-Scenes Theater". We'd likely have to call in Hakase again.

CCX: With good reason. You should be more worried yourself—you _look_ robotic, but aren't, and any such tinkering would be _quite_ hazardous to your health.

Disclaimer: We are not worthy of your greatness, Akamatsu-sama!

* * *

Chapter 8

"We had some visitors today, aniki," Chamo said. "Konoka and Setsuna came by to make the Pactio." (CCX: Using Chamo's honorifics is just annoying, so since the characters being mentioned aren't present in this scene, I'm leaving them off.)

"Geez…what is Konoka thinking? Doesn't she realize what this will do to Setsuna-san?" Asuna wondered.

"All too well, anesan. It seems all she needed was a wake-up call. They're going to be very happy together…"

"Told you I knew what I was doing," Negi said. "And you wanted me to just leave Setsuna-san be."

"You knew when you went out to help Konoka that she was going to do this?"

"Know? Of course I didn't know. But I could tell from her tone of voice that Konoka-chan was extremely worried and really needed Setsuna-san around. I had a feeling that it was all just a big misunderstanding, so I helped out."

"Oh, yeah, there's something that was bothering me earlier," Chamo said. "The two of them were rather anxious to make the Pactio, and it sounded like they were in some sort of a bind. Each one was trying to take fault for how they got into it, because it sounds like it was stemming from their 'misunderstanding'. Now, it's probably not our place to meddle, but…be aware, in case things get dire and you need to step in and help."

"Any idea what it could be?" Asuna asked.

"No," both Negi and Chamo replied.

"I'm going to ask them. Konoka's my best friend, and Setsuna-san…if anything happens to those two, well, whoever did it will have me to deal with."

"Asuna?"

"You know about the concept of 'nakama', right, Negi? Well, that's what they are to me. To you too, I should think."

"…Yeah, I understand."

* * *

"Hello?" Setsuna was surprised by the unfamiliar voice at the other end of the phone. "Er, is this the home of the Shinmei-ryu master, Aoyama Motoko-sama?"

"Just a moment." Setsuna could hear the person on the other end yell, "Motoko! Phone for you!" A bit later, back on the phone, "She wants to know who is calling."

"Right. My name is Setsuna Sakurazaki." Again the yelling, and this time a return could be heard, "I'll be right there, Su!" A pause. "Setsuna-san. How unexpected. Are you still serving as a bodyguard to Konoka-sama?"

"Yes, that is correct, Motoko-nesan. Among other things…" (CCX: I figured the age difference isn't great enough for Motoko to have already become the master when Setsuna was first trained in the Shinmei style. I don't know how accurate this is, but I'm going to go with the interpretation that Tsuruko was the master at the time of Setsuna's initial training.)

"Ah, so then your intentions to remain a strictly professional relationship with her…"

"Failed miserably, yes. It seems to have all worked out for the best, though, as she does not care about social rank, nor is she put off by the fact that I'm a _hanyou_."

"But certainly something must be wrong, Setsuna-san. I doubt that you called simply to say hello and inform me of your good news."

"Right again, anesan. There is…a threat, to this so-called happy ending, in the form of another Shinmei-ryu student, by the name of Tsukiyomi."

"I'd heard she'd been taking up mercenary jobs for some…questionable people. It suits her violent personality, I suppose. Is this the source of your problem?"

"Partly yes, but partly no. I've had to face her as a result of these circumstances on two occasions, but the real problem is that she's taken…somewhat of a liking to me. And has all but sworn to kill anyone who gets in the way of her goal of being with me."

"…Why am I not surprised? She gives new meaning to the term 'lust for power'."

"You too, Motoko-nesan?"

"Yes."

"So you were already master of the Shinmei school when she trained there. Do _you_ have any idea how old she is? Because it's really eerie how she doesn't seem to have aged at all in the past seven years." (CCX: Yeah, had to eventually decide. Originally I'd been thinking six, but then I decided that seven would be better, brings the main cast's ages up to 21.)

"For all I know, her current appearance might be an illusion. You probably age slower than a normal human too, don't you?"

"A little bit. Are you saying that Tsukuyomi-san has demon blood as well?"

Motoko thought this over for a bit. "I don't know. It's possible. She sure acts like it."

"One more thing: who was that girl that answered the phone when I first called?"

"That's Su. She's hyperactive, a bit of a mad scientist, and the princess of an obscure island kingdom called Molmol. I'll admit, she is a rather strange woman, but…" She sighed.

"…_Aoyama_ Su?" Setsuna guessed, noting the tone of Motoko's voice.

"Yes. She certainly is," she replied. "It's good to know you're still doing okay, Setsuna-san. Maybe next time you call, there will only be good news."

"One can only hope. I'll have to remember that, anesan." She hung up.

"Who were you talking to, Setsuna?" Konoka asked. "You called her 'nesan'."

"Motoko Aoyama-san. She's the current master of the Shinmei-ryu dojo. Her older sister, Tsuruko, was the master when I first trained there, and Motoko-san was like an older sister to me. Tsuruko-sama could be a bit…harsh, at times, but Motoko-san was always kind."

"Should I be jealous?"

Setsuna laughed. "It's not like that. Besides, she already has someone. You were right about this world being different, Konoka."

"Huh?"

"It turns out she _is_ attracted to other women. I never would've guessed it."

"But I still don't have anything to worry about, right?"

Setsuna kissed Konoka passionately. "Of course not, Konoka. I've never had eyes for anyone but you."

* * *

Asuna: Whatever happened to us having a larger role in this chapter?

CCX: Got bumped, unfortunately. This worked out better. I'll have room for your pairing eventually, don't worry. Until next time!

* * *

CCX: One last thought: I want to thank everyone who's been coming out to support this fanfic. Reader traffic says that my stories have gotten more hits in the first third of October than the entire month of September, and September was actually a somewhat active month for me. And almost all of it belongs to this story right here! Already, in just a few short days, has the second-most hits of any of my stories. One question, though: WHY SO FEW REVIEWS? I don't usually like to be one of those guys who begs for reviews, but seriously, over 1.5K hits and just _five_ reviews? Madness. Love ya!


	9. Chapter 9

God's Cry  
by Cyberchao X

CC: You switched out of snark mode, X?

CCX: I _have_ no other mode. It's just more accentuated in _Dissection of a Disaster._

CC: If you say so. We promise not to let the creation of that interrupt our production schedule for this. Also, we have a message for you: You don't have to really _say_ anything in your reviews, just review! We love the fact that this story is getting so many hits, but there are no reviews, which is what signals to the _rest_ of the world that a story is popular!

Setsuna: You've been struggling with each passing chapter. Are you really willing to keep this up?

CCX: Yes, absolutely. I'm not leaving this one unfinished. I've even got the Wikipedia page for Shinmei-ryū opened up in one window, so that I can properly do a fight scene.

Setsuna: (alarmed) Is that going to be this chapter?

CCX: …Probably not, but… Well, no. It's nighttime again, so this will likely be a fluffy chapter.

Setsuna: Another of your perceived weaknesses…what _isn't_ among your perceived weaknesses?

CCX: No, this is the type of fluff I'm _good_ at…

CC: Not within the boundaries of a T rating, you're not.

CCX: Ahem, most recent chapters of _Dream_?

CC: That was questionable for T. Say, we ought to put a bit more of Season 13 up…

CCX: Right.

Setsuna: _"Useless author avatars…" _"The author represented by those two morons does not own me or any of the other characters in this fanfiction. We all belong to Ken Akamatsu-san." (bows)

* * *

Chapter 9

--

* * *

CC: …You haven't a clue, do you?

CCX: No. Can't even figure out how I'd justify the fluff if I made it.

CC: So, we're really serious about making this one strong.

CCX: Well, yeah, I'm guessing that the quality of the writing is part of what's fueling the popularity.

CC: …

* * *

"You're really serious about dropping everything to look out for me 24/7, Setsuna?" Konoka asked over dinner.

"Why wouldn't I be, Konoka?"

"Well, for one thing, it would be difficult to explain why I suddenly need a bodyguard."

"Your coworkers don't know that you come from a wealthy and powerful family and only work for a living and live a working-class life because you want to?"

"They do, but…why now?"

"Threat suddenly arose. Family was worried that you could get caught up in it. Hopefully it won't be for long."

"Setsuna, you—hold on." She went around to Setsuna. "You've got…" she licked a piece of rice off of Setsuna's cheek and giggled, "I think it tastes better this way."

"You're such a tease, Konoka-chan. What was it you were saying?"

"Huh? Oh, right…this matter we're in…you're going to have to kill her, aren't you?"

"It's a good possibility."

"I know she's a bad person, but still…I don't like killing."

"I know, Konoka. I don't want to kill her, either."

"Oh, right, that's another thing…wouldn't dropping everything for me just make this conflict a self-fulfilling prophecy? If it's you she's after, it would be better if you _were_ just going on as normal. If she knows that you're worried about her attacking me, she'll know that she has 'reason' to."

"So now you're _trying_ to push me away?"

Konoka kissed Setsuna. "You know I'd never do that. I would absolutely love to have you around all day. But…it's really not practical. Besides, if anything happens, you can be there right away, now that we have the Pactio—"

"Not reliable enough. Teleportation magic can be jammed, as can communication magic. Really, the only function of the Pactio that is absolute is the ability to transfer power and to call the artifacts."

"Hey, yeah, Setsuna, did you get a new artifact with our Pactio?" Setsuna nodded. (CCX: I'm still trying to come up with a name for this, although I have an idea of what it will be.) "So, there's nothing that will keep you from doing this?"

"Nothing at all, Konoka-chan. I'm not going to take any chances. Hold on…you may have a point. My own constant presence may not be the best thing for you—although I'm still going to at least keep tabs on you personally. It may be better if I had someone else take care of your well-being in case the teleportation gets jammed."

"Someone else?"

"Yeah. I'll make a paper double to keep with you, as well, but hiring someone else to be the first defense…"

* * *

CC: Was that originally planned?

CCX: No, it just came as we were writing this. Remember, we're trying to make things make sense. Wait…we could have fun with this indeed.

CC: I beg your pardon?

CCX: Well, I believe we've already established that making up new OCs all the time is a pain. We've also established a continuity with crossover between _Dream_ and the Akamatsu-verse.

CC: Reuse one of the characters from _Dream_?

CCX: But of course.

CC: Wait, that reminds me of another thing that doesn't totally make sense: with the time table we've set, shouldn't they still be in college?

CCX: Uh…maybe it's more like seven years from the _end_ of the story. Plus a bit, if needed. I'd guess this is probably the first year out of college.

CC: So then what's Negi up to? In the first chapter of _DaDoN_, it appears that Negi's only going to teach at Mahora Academy for one more year.

CCX: This_ isn't_ the same continuity, though. Setsuna and Konoka already had a relationship going by the end of high school in that continuity, remember?

CC: Oh yeah…

* * *

"Aw…I was kind of looking forward to having you around all the time, Secchan."

"Well, you'll have Mini-Setsuna. That's good, right?"

"Yeah, that's just fine. Thanks, Setsuna."

"Anything for you, Konoka."

* * *

"So, everything's ready?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I've got someone lined up. Mm…pancakes. You spoil me, Konoka."

"Is _that_ the reason you always pushed away? Afraid that you'd get soft if you allowed yourself to get close to me?"

"Eva said something similar to me during our battle at the festival. She tried to make me choose between my sword and my happiness. But…I didn't think the two were mutually exclusive. I still don't. And if the need arises…I'll use the former to achieve the latter."

* * *

CC: Wow. Continuity gag _and_ a nod to the canon all in one. Impressive.

CCX: Huh? Oh, yeah, that's right…Chapter 9 of _Dream_ was the "pancake chapter", wasn't it? And this is only the second story we've published to actually make it to nine chapters, so…we could conceivably keep this going, try to make at least a passing reference to pancakes in every Chapter 9 we do, just for the hell of it.

CC: Well, I'm sure you can find something to do with syrup in your next Chapter 9…right?

CCX: If that really does turn out to be our next one to reach nine chapters. Sure, it's at eight now, but is it really going to be resuming soon?

CC: We can only hope so. To all of the readers, no, the eight-chapter story here is not the one being referred to. Over on fictionpress, alongside _Dream_, is the raunchy _Conn. A&M_, which has been on hiatus for awhile, but is not finished.

CCX: Now, as for this: Yeah, so Chapter 10 will be delayed another day. Funny how the decision to skip Chapter 9 and come back to it later was just what we needed to figure out the missing piece of Chapter 9, isn't it?

CC: Indeed. There were all of these flaws of logic that needed to be addressed, and this was where we had to address them. It's not our best chapter, but it's good enough to be worthy of its status in _God's Cry_.

Angel: So which character are you going to recycle here? Izumo?

CCX: Until next time!

CC: One final note: Thanks again for reading so much! This is now our longest story on this site by words as well as by chapters, and also arguably our most successful. _Skin_ still has more total hits (and reviews), but that's been up for years, while this hasn't even been up a month. But please, send in those reviews!


	10. Not a chapter

Author's note

Man, I'm so sorry. I promised I wasn't going to leave this one unfinished, and now…I've got nothing. Seriously. I knew which character I was going to use, but I'm completely out of ideas for the characters who are important. Oh, and I've learned a valuable lesson about publicly stating when I'm next going to update unless I've got a big block of extra material to work from. I'm going to try to remain active on the site, but it may be awhile before I can get Chapter 10 of God's Cry done. I really feel horrible about this.


End file.
